


皆大欢喜

by baiye



Category: DRB - Fandom, Division Rap Battleヒ, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye
Summary: 器大活烂梗
Relationships: Yamada Ichiro/Aohitsugi Samatoki, 山田一郎/碧棺左马刻
Kudos: 3





	皆大欢喜

1

从单恋到确立关系用了不到半年时间，山田一郎没想过他的感情道路会这么顺风顺水，速度快到在第二次约会左马刻就忍不住把他拖到便利店采购避孕套。“说好的帮你童贞毕业，来，你什么尺寸？”

上一次约会才接吻，会不会快了点，还是十七岁纯情男生的一郎红着脸，眼神随着左马刻在货架上挑选的手掌移动。“那个……左马刻哥……我，我不知道该买哪个……”

“哈？小鬼你怎么回事？”

“我又没用过，痛，不要拉我脸啊。”

左马刻的眼神往下嫖，还在委屈揉脸的男孩今天穿着宽松的运动裤，仍然挡不住裤裆里鼓起的形状。这个色小鬼，还在外面就已经勃起了吗？至少脱下裤子之前他还自信满满，估摸着买了个差不多的尺寸就拉着小男友去酒店开房。

“左马刻哥，是不是……买再大点好？”

“哈？为啥？小朋友不要吹逼，这个就够了。”

“可是……”

左马刻拉着小男友回到自己的居所，洗完澡往床上一躺准备战斗。他扒下还在脸红的小男友的裤子，却看到胯下那东西还没有勃起，软趴趴的大小和刚才自己选套的时候差不多。

不是吧……左马刻看着摆在手里渐渐抬头的东西，咽了咽口水，真要把这玩意塞屁股里吗，这玩意超纲啊。

“一郎……你这个？”

山田一郎努力回想看过的h本内容，应该趁着还没有完全勃起的时候戴套，他把左马刻扔在床头的便利店袋子打开，取出一枚撕开包装，想像看过的本子那样顺利套上，却发现一个严重的问题。“左马刻哥，这个真套不上啊。”

废话，不用你说我也知道这玩意肯定套不上，左马刻眉头一皱，毕竟是他选的，这事他有责任。他转过头把套从还没完全勃起的东西上取下来，“这样勒着会痛的，白痴，不如让我先用这里……帮帮你。”

这是山田一郎人生中第一次体验被口交，一会儿还要体验第一次把鸡吧放进真实的穴里。想到这儿十七岁的少年更加晕乎乎了，揉着腿间柔软的头发发出喘息声，“够了，已经可以了，会弄到你嘴里的……”

“呼……没问题……”左马刻用舌尖舔弄着涨大的柱身，手指抚摸着底下饱满的睾丸，“先帮你口出来一发……”

“诶……？”

“吵死了，用嘴给你做就是了，闭嘴！”

听他口气不善，不明就里的一郎只好用力捂着嘴，细密的喘息声从指缝中漏出来。好想亲他的头发，可恶，左马刻哥技术太好了吧，也不知道和多少人做过。不行，现在他正在和我做，我怎么能想这些有的没的，要集中精神，集中。

一郎不知道的是，这个时候左马刻心里所想是怎么样才能收回豪言壮语。

2

碧棺左马刻，现年23岁，作为一个在黑道混过几年的男人，笃信男子汉大丈夫说到做到，没什么困难能把他打趴下。除了现在，他特别后悔昨日酒后冲动答应的请求。

没人告诉过本大爷日本人会有这种尺寸啊，可恶，山田一郎你是混血的吗？仔细想想这异色瞳孔，还真有可能是。

左马刻并不是处女，在黑道混这几年，他会抱男人女人，也会出于各种需求被男人抱，这事情他看做小事，只要身体的快乐是真实的，他倒也不介意是插还是被插的那方。但是，臭小鬼的也太大了，还是个处男，处男他不是没搞过，当然是作为上人的那方。但是这么大的处男，自己还是被插的一方，左马刻一时有些心虚。

一边舔着嘴里那根一边想总是容易出意外，听到一郎一声急促的呼痛，左马刻连忙把东西从嘴里吐出来。“牙磕到了？”

“恩……”小孩的声音听起来闷闷的，看上去是怕说错话惹自己生气，那张原本就害羞的脸因为忍着又涨得更红，眼角又挂着泪痕，像个水灵灵的草莓。

可恶，好可爱。那瞬间，左马刻就后悔自己想逃避的想法了，他钩着小男友的脖子，带着他往床上倒。“差不多了，我们来做接下来的事情吧。”怕他什么，闭上眼就当被棍子捅了，混黑道这么久也不是没被棍子捅过。

等到真看清小鬼的东西完全勃起的模样，左马刻又想反悔，没别的原因，实在是太大了。哪怕他已经把新买的润滑液用掉了大半瓶（其中一部分是他给一郎撸的时候用的），后面也已经能轻松让三根手指进出，但想到这硕大的龟头可能会卡在穴口……

“那个，一郎，要不还是算了吧……”

“为啥？”一郎正苦找准位置插进去，被左马刻突然的动作一吓，插了个空。可惜左马刻现在没心思嘲笑这场景了，满脑子都是如何让自己的屁股少受点苦。

“要不还是让本大爷来，你看，这对你我都好，第一次嘛有个好点的回忆……”

“我不要！左马刻哥分明答应我的，不可以反悔。”

“等等，臭小鬼，不要这么突然啊！我操……嘶……操……啊……”

不知道他刚才那话触了小鬼哪根神经，总之他的小男友掰开他的大腿毫无征兆地插进来，位置准确，力道十足，一捅到底，在瞬间甚至让他眼放白光，说话一半被强行打断的感觉超级差，刚才他差点就被自己口水呛坏。

“臭小鬼……呼……嘶……你给我……轻……啊哈……”

痛得要死，这到底是哪来的力气啊。

好在处男第一次并不会很久，没一会就射在了里面。一郎慌了神连忙拔出来，看着还在大口喘息的左马刻，前面好像因为疼痛软下去。“对不起对不起对不起，你还好吗左马刻哥……”

好你个头啊，左马刻从恍惚中回过神来，刚才他差点以为自己内脏都要被捅破了。“哪有你这么捅的，给我躺下，看老子怎么上你。”

“诶……讨厌，我不要啊……”

3

山田一郎顶着乱糟糟的头发下楼时，正好看到左马刻坐在桌上，正对着餐桌发呆。 桌上摆好对两人来说算得上丰盛的早餐，牛奶还冒着热气，听到声音，左马刻转过头，丢过来一个不耐烦的眼神，“磨蹭什么，小鬼快过来吃早餐。”

看样子没在生气，山田一郎松了口气，听话地在桌子对面坐下来。“那个，左马刻哥……昨晚……”左思右想，他还是决定担负起男人应尽的责任，“你还好吗？有没有……啊，痛痛痛……不要突然拿书打我啊。”

“好你个头，你这臭小鬼吃什么长的几把，屁股痛得要死啊。”左马刻黑着脸为自己点上一根烟，想起屋里还有个未成年小屁孩，把烟摁进烟灰缸里熄灭。“你他妈也给那种玩意捅捅试试。”

“呜，怎么这样……”

昨晚到最后左马刻也没有按照豪言壮语把小孩给上了，原因倒不是他不想，实在是第一次冲劲太大，屁股很痛，再剧烈运动下去他都怕会撕裂。他活了23年，在黑道混了几年，道上都有他的名字，要是被人知道他给处男小男友日到出血那还得了？

开始他教一郎帮自己抚摸痛的地方，手指把大量的润滑液送到里面，一点点抚摸过褶皱，他还能游刃有余地嘲笑小男友过于急促的呼吸和发热的脸颊。但慢慢地他就感觉空虚，拉着一郎自己坐上去好几回，当然都没敢再插到底。

“昨晚你表现还不错。”看小男友委屈得装鸵鸟的模样，左马刻也不忍心再骂，毕竟是自己答应他在先，又是自己没做好风险预判。再说了，技术不好可以练，一郎这尺寸这么大，说不定练好了不一捅到底，未来可以适配。

“那，左马刻哥的意思是……还能再来一次？”

“想什么呢，好色小鬼，屁股痛死了，快点吃饭跟我出门。”

天气有些冷，一郎跟在左马刻身后走。左马刻走路的速度很快，完全看不出来是那个半小时前还在喊着屁股痛的家伙，我该不会是被驴了吧。一郎哭笑不得。

山田一郎一直喜欢左马刻，从第一眼看到他开始，十几岁的少年从孤儿院跑出来，带着想给自己两个弟弟更好生活的想法踏入黑帮的世界，却被这个当时据说只是因为心情好的大哥留在了身边。左马刻不说原因，一郎也从来不问，他只知道这个大哥对自己很好，自己也愿意跟在他身后，只要能让弟弟们得到更优越的生活条件，无论让他做什么都不会有怨言。

何况，左马刻是个很漂亮的大哥，有谁不喜欢漂亮的人呢？

后来一郎才知道左马刻有个和自己年纪相仿的妹妹，带着妹妹逃离原生家庭的左马刻想必是从他身上看到了自己吧。被当作弟弟那样疼爱照顾，这让在家中做大哥的一郎产生一些另外的情愫，一度他把这些感情藏着掖着，就怕哪天暴露会被左马刻厌恶。

好在左马刻并不是个十分保守的男人，在知晓男孩青春期的情感后，他只是伸出手，问男孩要不要试试。

“敢后悔的话本大爷就杀了你。”

看来，我们是互相喜欢。

4

这今天左马刻心情不太好，这是跟在他身边绝大多数小弟的共识。大爷心情不好意味着他们可能说错一句话都会成为可怜的受害者，门口那张被踢坏的椅子就是他们的悲惨下场。因此，最近他们都格外小心，除了一个人……

始作俑者乐呵呵地，每天左马刻哥左左马刻哥右地围在他身边转悠。这就是被包养的有恃无恐吗？可怜的左马刻，并不知道自己在下属眼里已经是对十七岁未成年人出手的混蛋黑道，他还在为自己屁股的未来做考虑。

看臭小鬼那排斥的反应，让他当被插的那个应该是不可能了，又不想让小鬼太失落，那该怎么办，难道只能为爱做0了吗？虽然左马刻并不想知道他们真基佬怎么想，但为了自己的屁股，他还是翻到了一个基佬论坛，匿名问问情况。

“年下男友太大了怎么办？”发完这个问题，左马刻想了想，在主楼里又补充道，“没勃起的时候大概有这么大「贴图.jpg」勃起我没看仔细，后面不是处女，但还是很痛。”

发帖不到十分钟，就被满屏的“炫耀帖，不要给我”刷屏了。这都是群什么人啊，左马刻一怒之下想摔手机，偏偏这时候一郎还发了条信息过来。一看是拍在路边遇到的小狗，“左马刻哥你看，这小狗好乖。”

看着左马刻举着手机，脸上的表情阴晴不定，旁边的小弟不知道自家小头头又看到了什么这么生气，纷纷开始反思最近地盘上是不是哪个犄角旮旯出了乱子，好歹死也要死个明白。

左马刻的表情柔和了不少，一个私信吸引了他的注意。对面表示别理那些饥渴母0，他知道处男朋友太大确实是个困难。[既然你不是处女的话那应该没什么问题吧，让他多搞几次，熟练了就好。］

总算有个认真回答问题的家伙，左马刻松了口气。[我知道啊，问题要怎么练，我现在看到那东西都有阴影。］

[看你这说的，你不是纯基吧]

[……你倒是很上道]

[那是，姐上过的男人多了去了，对你们这种有经验。我跟你说啊，你要是实在接受不了就早点分了好，要是喜欢他你就继续努力呗，反正按照姐的经验，技术问题不是问题，硬件不行那才是一辈子不行]

关掉手机屏幕，左马刻没理会几个瑟瑟发抖的下属，独自一人走到屋外抽烟。他认识一郎多久了，一开始只是因为小鬼和自己妹妹年纪相仿，又一个人出来外面打拼想给家人更好的生活。那个小鬼就好像一只小狗，总是跟在自己身后，哪怕在家里是个大哥，对外也始终还是个十七岁的少年。

分手吗？怎么可能啊，左马刻深吸一口，吐出一个淡色的眼圈。就是喜欢小鬼才会被他上，不然你以为本大爷那么好脾气等他练。那个臭小鬼还不知好歹，说什么上不再上的话。

至于什么时候喜欢上小鬼？他也不清楚。反应过来的时候已经习惯了有个声音围在自己身边，那张过分明媚的笑脸，以及一起站到台上时借着暗处悄悄握住的手，一切都让他无法拒绝。

左马刻并不是个聪明人，他也不想去理解什么情感内核。被小鬼触碰时那鼓动的心脏不会骗人，他喜欢小鬼，不想看一郎失望，想满足一郎的一切愿望。

妈的，真是栽了。左马刻拨通了电话，今晚再试试吧。

5

一郎今天格外小心，昨晚刚把左马刻捅得哭成那样，没被恼羞成怒的前辈丢出家门已经是万幸，按照左马刻的性格，搞不好可能还会一怒之下就说分手之类的话。

想到昨夜，一郎又头痛了几分。早上吃饭的时候他看左马刻实在疼得厉害，意识到自己太过莽撞，而且据说露出了相当厌恶的表情。左马刻哥都愿意为了我当下面那个了，可我却连为他牺牲一下都……

于是出门前他没忍住问道，“左马刻哥，我真的很喜欢你，但是……要不我还是不要上你了……”

结果左马刻当时一脸再说马上就分手的表情吓得他没敢说话。并不知道这句话在左马刻听来几乎是挑衅宣言的他只能跟在年上恋人身后出门，一个人走在后台胡思乱想。

我可不想听到那些话，明明好不容易才和他在一起的。一郎趴在餐桌上苦恼，他约了寂雷医生吃饭，本来想旁敲侧击问一些问题，即将见面却完全不知道该如何开口。

来的路上他在路上帮忙一位女士夺回了钱包，顺带揉了把小狗，还给左马刻发了照片，意料之内没得到任何回复。他果然还是在生气，都怪我昨晚太粗鲁给他留下不好的回忆，唉小黄书骗人，说什么捅着捅着就能舒服都是假的，要不左马刻怎么没舒服得浪叫连连呢。

想到昨晚后面几次左马刻坐到自己身上动的场景，年轻气盛的身体感觉又有发热的迹象，糟糕，一会儿寂雷先生来了可不好。赶紧想点别的转移注意力，又跑到洗手间冲了把脸，好一会儿才冷静下来。

“抱歉，一郎，让你久等了。”

寂雷医生还是那副温柔安静的模样，真的很难想象他居然和那个乱数前辈正在热恋。山田一郎把手机放在一旁，和前辈一对一吃饭还看手机是个失礼的行为，只是他还惦记着左马刻有没有给自己回消息，甜品上来也没什么心思吃。

寂雷医生高深莫测，他看着一郎那样子，心里已经明白了几分。“你也长大了啊，一郎，我想左马刻应该是很喜欢你的，这点你不用担心。”

“诶？我还什么都没问呢？”

“我猜是因为一些比较私密的问题吧”

不愧是寂雷先生，什么都懂，这就是阅历的差距吗？左马刻哥是不是也这样看自己呢，不用多说什么都会被他看透。

“身体上的问题，慢慢来总会找到契合方式的，一郎你也才十七岁，不用着急这些。”

想到对面坐着的医生和恋人的体型差，一郎脑海里闪过无数疑问，碍于这是别人的隐私又不好开口。寂雷起身去洗手间的时候，一郎看着他修长纤细的背影，想到另一个队友的身型，不禁有些感慨。

我和左马刻哥，应该，没有什么太大的问题吧？

“有什么问题可以随时来找我，只要是我可以帮忙的。”

和医生告别没一会，一郎就接到左马刻的电话，被邀请了去他家过夜。左马刻哥说再试试，意思是说？这回一郎再没犹豫，决定自己去买套，就照着昨晚买的尺寸再买大一码的。

这回绝对没问题，山田一郎信心满满。

6

“总算回来了？山田·处男·一郎同学？”

“不是处男了啊！”

左马刻活了23年，这才意识到自己不知天高地厚的性格确实需要改改，至少在挑男人的眼光上以后要改改。昨天晚上第一次光顾着屁股痛，后面又光了灯黑灯瞎火，全凭感觉做。因为他自己对这事算是比较熟练，进入差不多舒适的地方就不让小鬼再往里顶，自己一上一下含着那根碰撞。

那感觉还不错。

但现在开着大灯，这玩意完全勃起后，视觉上还是让他有些心悸。太大了，不仅长度惊人，粗度简直是能捅得人再也合不拢的可怕。左马刻不想再欺骗自己了，“一郎，你老实说，你这玩意到底是怎么长出来的？你祖上有外国人吗？”

“我没有父亲。”一郎同样认真地回答道，“不然我们兄弟三个也不会从小就在孤儿院……”

糟糕，我为什么要在这种时候说破坏气氛的话。左马刻赶忙把话题扯开，他拿起一郎买来的套子，撕开包装比对了一下，这回尺寸没什么问题，但是……

“还是先帮你打出来一发吧，就当做昨晚的奖励，恭喜你处男毕业。”

“诶？左马刻哥，等……”

从各种角度上说，他们的身体应该是契合的，一郎也会是个完美的情人。尽管昨天第一次做得很烂，但和处男上床这事本身就像开盲盒，没做之前哪知道是惊喜还是意外。和一郎第一次做那种被捅得几乎昏厥应该算是意外，但这尺寸怎么说都应该算在惊喜。

经过坛友的点拨，左马刻想明白这个尺寸的东西是多少人梦寐以求，加上昨夜试着自己把控插入的力道和深度，前列腺被膨胀的冠状摩擦的感觉……

好吧，让我慢慢来调教。

这回左马刻从身后抱着自己的小男友，他们的身型差不多，他的手从背后绕到前面抚摸那根勃起的柱身，把润滑液缓缓倒上去。微凉的透明液体接触到热的阴茎，让一郎一阵微微颤抖。反应好有趣，左马刻观察着恋人逐渐涨红的脸，心情大好，果然处男还是有调戏的价值。他又伸手在前端弹了一下，听到意料中的急促呼吸，没忍住捂着肚子笑出声。

“你这个反应太好玩了，一郎。”

“不要这样嘛，左马刻哥……”

被耍了撒娇也好可爱，左马刻被亲吻着，伸出舌头去撬开少年的嘴，舌头伸进去引导。好生疏，应该先教会他接吻的，这样做爱的时候就会更舒服了。

一郎的学习能力很高，被引导着接吻就把这个吻更加深入，也许把左马刻吻的晕晕乎乎，一会进去就不会太痛？

“来，做个好进点的体位。”

折腾半天总算把套子给套上，左马刻看着自家男友那傲人的尺寸，套着特大号的粉色草莓味安全套，突然产生了很想吃一口的想法。

“要不我就这样给你口吧？”

“诶？不要啊，不可以吃安全套上的润滑液啦，这个不是可食用的吧？”

“你小子什么时候懂这么多了？”

“刚买的时候现查的，想给左马刻哥一个好的夜晚嘛。”

怎么还委屈上了，左马刻哭笑不得，揉了一把一郎的头发让他压到自己身上。“慢慢来吧，本大爷都等你了，还不知足？”

现在他们在一起，很甜蜜，这就足够了。至于技术的事情，交给时间，总会变好的。

End


End file.
